Dark Fusion Reactor
Dark Energy ﻿'Dark Energy is a form of energy that naturally permeates all of space throughout the universe, and on large scales it opposes the force of gravity as it has strong negative pressure. The new Ghostbuster reactors convert this dark energy into a particles of exotic matter; this dark energy plasma is the basis for many of the ghostbuster’s new equipment and technologies, because Nuclear Accelerators are not capable of producing the power requirements need to power many of the new technologies are dependent on it. The generators that power these new devices are fueled by dark energy, a "Dark Fusion Reactor" powers the EFC, and dark energy plasma is also directed offensively used in few Ghostbusting weapons. 'Theory Dark Energy is a form of energy that naturally permeates all of space throughout the universe, and on large scales it opposes the force of gravity as it has strong negative pressure. Cosmologists hypothesized the existence of dark energy with negative pressure to explain the accelerating expansion of the universe, and it was calculated that 70% or more of the universe consisted of dark energy. The nature of this energy was unknown and it could not be directly detected, hence the name 'dark energy'. One of the theories was that the this invisible energy could be related to the zero point energy field, also known as vacuum energy, the underlying background energy that exists in space even when devoid of matter, caused by quantum fluctuations in the fabric of space-time. 'The Reactor' Dark Matter/Energy Fusion Reactor or Dark Fusion Reactor also called ‘The Reactor’ is the Ghostbusters greatest scientific triumph. The nature of dark energy remained theoretical to science until the Ghostbusters made working Dark Matter Generator, a device that generates Dark Matter particles. The Ghostbusters used Dark Matter Generator for ‘busting’ ghosts, and it take an few years before they used the basic principle of the generator to build the world’s first Dark Matter/Energy Fusion Reactor. The Dark Fusion Reactor fuses exotic particles of dark energy plasma together, releasing large amounts of displacement energy. The Dark Fusion Reactor at the pinnacle of the Ghostbuster technology, a near infinite power source that can power city of hundreds maybe thousands, for of years. The reason why the Ghostbusters created this technology is because mostly of high electric bills, the Ghostbusters where force to find alternate power source of the ECF so they created this reactor, powered by the natural energy of space itself. Dark energy reactors actually convert the energy into matter; dark energy's negative pressure means that the plasma that results from the conversion is a form of exotic matter. The exotic high-energy plasma is also sometimes referred to as dark energy for the sake of convenience. The reactor increases the intensity of space-time fluctuations, creating a sphere of volatile space-time in the reactor core that has a high concentration of dark energy. An anti-mass condenser field converts the dark energy into particles of exotic matter, which are emitted from the poles of the sphere as beams of plasma. Although the initial start-up process requires an immense amount of power, the exotic properties of the dark energy plasma further amplify the quantum fluctuations and cause a chain reaction within the core that makes the reactor self-sustaining and capable of producing near-astronomical amounts of power. The reactor is heavily shielded to all known and unknown forms of radiation and there are many fail-safes and backup systems in place to make sure that nothing goes wrong. The biggest danger is when the reactor’s containment systems fails or are taken off-line and the starts core destabilize. The rate of the reaction has to be carefully regulated, as if too much dark energy plasma is produced then the exotic plasma will cause even more severe quantum fluctuations, exponentially accelerating the reaction process due to positive feedback. A three-fold containment system ensures that the intensity of the dark energy reaction stays within safe limits, though if the reaction has already passed critical mass the containment system can only slow the exponential reaction of day or two. Giving the people enough time to evacuate the city and save many as possible. In the final moments the reaction sphere expands rapidly, absorbing all dark energy from the surrounding space-time into the reaction and converting it into a destructive burst of exotic particles, known as a dark energy flare, capable of destroying the entire area of New York city.